fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rascal
Stewart Thatcher (スチュワートサッチャー, Suchuwāto Satchā) or more commonly known as, Rascal (ラスカル, Rasukaru) is a notorious crime boss and dark mage with many connection's in the criminal underworld. Appearance Rascal is a tall, skinny, sickly and almost skeletal-looking man in his mid to late twenties with very sharp features, including a point nose and chin. He has pale features and sunken bags under and around his cerulean blue eyes. His relatively long green hair, which is usually combed to one side with several pieces of hair lying across his forehead and framing his face. He has an unnaturally large mouth and lips, creating a terrifying visage when he smiles. His signature outfit features a black two-piece suit, with a black tie or bowtie and a white dress shirt. He usually wears white or black gloves as well. Personality A true advocate of anarchy and chaos, Rascal is a sick, twisted, sinister, dangerous, unpredictable and psychotic man. His particular brand of crazy includes violently aggressive psychopathy, nihilism, and a fixated narcissism. He has frequently been shown to have no regard for human life (or any life for that matter), and treats the pain and suffering of others as personal sport. He is very unpredictable and switches between clam and composed to frantic and aggressive sporadically. He has an absurd sense of entitlement and think's of the world around him as his playground. He is a glory hound and desires as much attention as he can possibly get, often becoming disgruntled and violent when he is not afforded the attention he believes he deserves. As such he will go to great lengths to garner the attention that he want's, blowing up a building full of people just so that the magic council would pay him a bit more attention. He controls his many underlings exclusively through fear. Synopsis Abilities Rascal is a very dangerous, though feared primarily for his unpredictable nature and penchant for death and destruction, he is also an accomplished fighter and mage. Card Magic (魔法の札, Majikku Kādo): Rascal is a highly proficient user of this magic. These cards have many useful abilities. Rotting: Using this unexplained and unnamed power, Rascal can cause something to decay just by touching it with his hands and fingers. In order for it's power to be optimized though, he must make sure his whole hand is touching the desired object/person, otherwise it will only partially decay. Enhanced Speed and Agility: Despite his tall frame, Rascal is very fast and agile, angling his body in crazy ways to avoid attacks from multiple angles. He can perform flips with relative ease. Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Rascal has a very high pain tolerance. *'Poison Tolerance': Indomitable Will: Genius-level Intellect: Despite his psychotic nature, Rascal is a highly intelligent individual whose genius rivals that of he brightest minds in the world. His intelligence combined with his unpredictability are his most fearsome and dangerous attributes and are what have given him the reputation that he has. Equipment Magic Gloves: These gloves supress his rotting ability allowing him to touch objects and people without causing them to decay. Gun: Rascal often carries a gun with him. Quotes by Rascal (To, after handing him an exploding magic card) "Name's Rascal, here, my card...'HAH HAH HAH'" Quotes about Rascal Trivia Gallery Behind the Scenes |height = 6 ft 3½ in (1.92 m) |weight = 158 lb (72 kg; 11.3 st)